At gaming tables and the like, when a player desires to purchase playing chips, they give the dealer currency, normally bills to pay for the chips. The bills are then placed over a slot in a concealed container and then the dealer uses a blade tool to insert the bill through a slot into the container, hereinafter referred to as the “moneybox.” The moneybox typically has three compartments with a slot formed in each compartment for each of the three shifts of the working day. At the start of the first shift, the first dealer releases the first slot door by turning the first dealer key on the first latching mechanism. When the shift change takes place, the second dealer releases the second slot door by turning the second dealer key on the second latching mechanism. The third dealer performs the same task of turning the third dealer key to open the third slot door. At the end of the third shift a shift supervisor replaces the moneybox and the full moneybox is taken to a safe room to be emptied. To empty the moneybox it must be turned up side down to reveal three separate doors, each door having separate locking mechanisms which may be unlocked using a single universal or “supervisor” key. After the compartments have been emptied the slot doors must be re-latched prior to re-use. The act of latching the mechanism has in the past required that an individual first insert their hand down into the central compartment, then push a pressure plate on the spring-loaded door mechanism while at the same time turning the three dealer keys so as to latch the mechanism into position. The inside of these central compartments are comprised of sheared metal with some relatively sharp edges. Further, the spring-loaded mechanism is at the opposite end of the compartment from the door and at a difficult angle to get enough leverage on to conveniently push the pressure plate thereby latching the mechanism.
Thus this invention describes a new and unique moneybox spring-loaded slot door-latching bar that simplifies the arduous task of latching the spring-loaded slot doors on this style of moneyboxes or other similar containers using similar spring-loaded latching mechanisms where currency or other similar material have been stored.